The Dark Princess
by justanotherfanficwriter802
Summary: What if Galbatorix isn't as invincible as he sounds? The Dark King holds a secret none know, his one weakness. He has a daughter, Kyana. Kyana has known nothing but life in the dark palace, under the rule of her father. When she learns of her father's true actions, will she continue to support the Oath-Breaker? Or will she fall with the man that has stolen her heart? Murtagh/O.C.
1. Chapter 1 Galbatorix's Daughter

Kyana sat patiently in the bushes as she tightened her grip on her bow, the arrow delicately placed so that it was aimed at the deer before her as it raised its head slowly. It turned its head at her but not before she released the arrow, easily piercing its heart, killing it instantly. She watched as the body fell to the forest floor with a thud before she stalked out of the bushes, throwing her bow around her back.

Kyana walked up and pulled out the arrowhead, whipping off the blood before placing it back in her quiver. The deer that lay before her was a medium size, not large enough that she would have to much of a problem bringing it back to the palace. Kyana reached into her pouch that rested at her side and pulled out a long roll of rope, to which she begun wrapping around her prey's legs. Kyana quickly strode back over to where she left her black stallion, Auedir, meaning nightmare. Kyana grabbed onto her horse's reigns as she lead it towards the body of her prey.

After heaving the carcass onto a wooden platform and securing it with rope, Kyana lead her horse back in the direction of the massive palace. It didn't take long for her to reach her home but before arriving at the palace gate she pulled up her black cloak with the emblem of Galbatorix on the sleeve. After seeing her cloak, the guards at the gates let her in without a second thought.

Kyana lead her horse into the palace, a guard at the door nodding in acknowledgement after letting her in. She lead Auedir towards the Royal Stables but was caught by a guard who ran up to her, "Lady Kyana, the King wishes to speak with you right away in the Throne Room." He said, bowing his head as customary before the Royals.

Kyana nodded and tilted her head towards her horse, "Thank you. Please take Auedir to his stable and feed him. The deer is to be delivered to the butchery." She ordered.

The guard nodded and toke the reigns out of Kyana's hands, "Of course, milady."

Kyana nodded before striding of towards the throne room, the only sound being the clicks her shoes made as she walked down the hallways. Kyana passed a few of the help on her way, each one of them pausing to bow before continuing on.

Kyana soon neared the large doors, each side framed with gold flecks in the black doorway. After slowly running her hand against the cool stone, Kyana opened the door to see her father sitting upon his dark throne, Vrangr his sword resting beside him. Kyana approached the Dark King with no fear, her dark eyes matching his own.

Kyana threw a glance at the King as she averted her path and instead walked towards the large black mass that lay behind the King's throne. Any normal person would not notice the creature, but Kyana was far from normal. The black mass opened one large pale blue white eye that reminded Kyana of paintings of glaciers she had seen.

Kyana continued to approach the dark being, showing no sign of fear as she ran her finger down the long dark spine of the beast as it let out a low rumble. She smiled as she placed a kiss upon its black head before walking over and kneeling before the king.

Galbatorix let out a chuckle as he raised his arm, motioning for the girl to rise, "Now, now, child." He spoke, his deep voice carrying a powerful echo as it bounced around the room. The king rose from his throne as he walked over to his once-slumbering dragon, "He is very smitten with you." He said softly as he pet the beast.

Kyana nodded, looking up and smiling at the black dragon. "I have known Shruikan-elda my entire life, father. We had grown close over the years." She answered honestly.

"How was your hunt?" her father asked as he turned and faced his daughter. Kyana noticed the look he seemed to always get when he looked at her, the slight falter in his steps and the crack she could sometimes hear in his voice.

"I fared well. I brought one buck that was delivered to the butchery."

Galbatorix nodded at her words, his head continually tilting towards Shruikan. Kyana knew of a rider's bond, she knew her father and his dragon were conversing, she didn't understand why her father looked so troubled however. His brow was more scrunched than normal and he kept glancing at her.

"What is the matter, Father?" she asked him, her hand beginning to go instinctively towards her bow which still hung on her back. Her dark eyes began to scan the room for potential threats as she backed herself to where her back was to the black dragon and it's Rider.

Galbatorix sighed as he placed his hand on Kyana's shoulder, "Peace, daughter. There is no danger here."

"Then what has caused you to be tense, Father?"

Shruikan let out a loud rumble as he had begun to rise, moving his large body so it was between Kyana and the door as it burst open revealing a man fully dressed in battle armor. Few people knew of Kyana's existence, and Galbatorix liked to keep it that way with no one knowing about his one weakness.

"My King!" he cried as he quickly fell to one knee, "Our spies have retrieved the package from the dwarven city."

The king pondered the man's words before flicking his hand, telling the soldier he was dismissed. Galbatorix then turned back towards his daughter and dragon. He told the dragon to bring Kyana to her room.

Kyana heard none of the conversation after she was covered by Shruikan's massive black leathery wing. She knew he did that to protect her but she still didn't like it. _Kyana, Shruikan will bring you directly to your room, you are not to leave it after. _She heard her father's voice in her head.

Once the king had left the room, Shruikan lifted his wing, revealing the angry girl underneath it. Kyana tapped her foot angrily at the massive dragon before he bent down and spoke in her mind, _Come, Kyana-daughter-of-Galbatorix. We shall fly to your chambers. _His deep voice almost roared. Being the daughter of the king and last rider, Kyana had received magical training and was able to converse with the dragon.

Kyana let out what could only be identified as a squeal as she climbed onto the black dragon's back. Shruikan lead her out to the balcony that overlooked a portion of Uru'baen. After letting out a mighty roar, the black dragon launched itself of the edge, fanning out its leather wings as they caught onto a current of wind.

Kyana let out a squeal of pleasure as she soared above the skies on the black dragon. The wind blew her black hair behind her face as Shruikan turned and landed on the balcony that connected to her room.

She jumped off the dragon and turned to place a kiss upon his brow, _Thank you Shruikan. _She told it as she strode into her room, closing the doors behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. This fanfic is going to start at Eldest and I hope to have it go all the way through Inheritance, but I will be sorely discuraged if I can't get any feedback from you guys so please reveiw!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Murtagh

**Hi, sorry I haven't uploaded in..well...like over a month. Just thought I was writing to myself. But here you go! **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyana got up like she normally does and walked over to the water basin that was set in the corner of the room. Cupping her hands with the cool water, she splashed it onto her face to wake herself up. Once she was fully awake she stripped out of her sleepwear and put on a simple black leggings, black vest with the black cloak. Kyana grabbed her bow and her clutch of arrows, strapping them on her back as she strapped a knife on her ankle.<p>

When she was ready, Kyana flipped her hood so that it covered her face as she made her way down to the throne room. She was curious on not only what her father and Shruikan were obviously arguing about as well as what made her father leave so suddenly the previous night.

Kyana strode down the hallways, surprised not to see any one. She continued walking, almost making it to the room, stopping right outside the door when she heard her father talking with someone. Even though she knew it was wrong, Kyana pressed her ear up against the door as she heard a male voice let out a shattering scream. She had to bite her lip to restrain herself as she knew her father must be torturing the man. Still, she pressed her ear up higher, wanting to hear more.

Kyana heard the man begin to quiet down, his screams getting quieter and quieter until she assumed they were silent. She stood there, her ear pressed against the door, for what felt like minutes. Right when she was about to pull away, Kyana heard her father's voice in her head, _You know it is not lady-like to spy, Daughter. Come in._

Kyana quickly opened the door, her head lowered as she felt her face brighten with the blush over her embarrassment. Her eyes remained lowered, her hood still up so her face was hidden from both her father and the guest. Knowing that the man didn't know who she was she walked to the King's side and said, "I apologize my king for my wrong doings." She ended with a slight bow.

"Rise, Kyana." Galbatorix responded. She lifted her eyes and saw that the man that knelt before her father had a cloak up, covering his face. The one thing she did notice however, was the tiny flaming red dragon that remained curled up by the man's side.

Kyana quickly turned to her father as he lifted his eyes to meet hers, _I will explain later. _Galbatorix snarled in her mind. Out loud he said, "Kyana, I have a task for you. This man will be staying here for quite some time. Please show him around." He paused when he saw the puzzled look that spread across Kyana's face. "Oh dear me, I forgot my introductions. Kyana, this is Murtagh, Son of Morzan and a Rider sworn into my service. Murtagh this is one of my warriors, Kyana." His eyes sparkled as he turned to his daughter, "Please find Murtagh some proper outwear."

Kyana nodded, moving from her father's side, pausing to quickly run her fingers down the hidden spine of Shruikan as the black beast was hidden in the shadows. Once she reached Murtagh, she spoke softly in his mind, _Come Rider. I will show you to a place where you may clean up. Your dragon may come too. _

Kyana walked towards the door, her hand on the knob before she felt the Shur'tugal come to her side. She gave her father a nod as she left the room, Murtagh and his dragon on her heals as she turned down the hallways, leading him to an unused room close to hers.

When she reached the room she turned to him, "You may wash in here. If you want, I can watch your dragon until you are finished. Then we can eat quick and I can show you around the town."

Murtagh didn't respond, he just looked at her before walking into the room, closing the door behind him leaving Kyana alone with the ruby red dragon. She looked down at it. Its blood colored scales seemed to shimmer in the light that came in from exposed drapes. Its eyes reminded Kyana of the crimson blood of all the slain animals and soldiers she has killed. It let out a squeak as she decided to try and speak to it in its mind. _Greetings skulblanka. Eka aí fricai. _She spoke softly.

The dragon tilted its head, like it understood her words. Kyana found herself wondering how long ago the dragon hatched, its mind felt very young but she could tell her father must have used his magic to make it grow faster as it was already the size of a dog.

Kyana knelt down, curious on how this dragon would act compared to Shruikan. She held her hand out, allowing the dragon to sniff it before it began to rub its scaled head against her palm. She smiled as she patted the dragon affectionately.

"He likes you." Kyana looked up to see that Murtagh had just come out of the washroom. After seeing its Rider, the dragon quickly bounded over and jumped by his side.

Now that he was clean, Kyana noticed how ruggedly handsome the Rider was. His dark hair hung shaggy and wet, covering half of his steel gray eyes. His face was cleanly shaved and she could see well-toned muscles that almost bulged under his shirt. He was tall and evenly tanned. Murtagh must have noticed her stare as he stood there, letting her analyze every aspect of his appearance.

"You done yet?" he asked after moments of silence.

Embarrassed with herself, she hung her head as the rosy blush crept up her cheeks. "I apologize for my actions, Rider. I mean no disrespect."

Murtagh actually laughed, not much but a deep chuckle; okay maybe not a laugh, "None taken. If I may ask, how are you one of Galbatorix's warriors and yet you look so young?" he spoke slowly, his voice deep and ominous. As he talked, he slowly advanced towards her, taking slow steps until he closed the space between them.

Kyana had to take a deep breath to calm herself, before thinking her response thoroughly, "My father is a very important member of the army and is highly respected. He would be a main target if someone tried to invade Uru'baen, so Galbatorix thought it best for me to begin training at a young age. I was able to surpass grown men in the army at age six, training them by the time I was ten. I am among the most deadly people in the kingdom." It wasn't really a lie.

Murtagh seemed to ponder Kyana's words, his eyes darting from her to the weapons she openly displayed across her body. From the bow and arrows strapped on her back to the knife bulge in her trousers, and finally to the hanging black sheath of a sword that was strapped to her side.

"If you are done now watching me," she said, noticing how his eyes lifted to meet hers directly letting the blush show, "The King asked me to show you around the town."

Murtagh didn't even try and hide the blush that crept up his face, his steel eyes easily meet hers as he gave her a slight nod. "Proceed," his deep voice mumbled as he held his arm out in front of him, motioning for her to lead.


	3. Chapter 3 Just another Soldier

Kyana had never met a man capable to hold her glare for long without cowering; this man, Murtagh, was going to be fun to have around the palace, she could see that already. She glanced at him, curious to his character before she began walking out of the door and along the corridor. "This way, Rider." She said confidently as she lead the way.

Kyana was barely two steps in front of Murtagh but she could still feel his heated stare as it traveled down her body, sending unwanted shivers down her spine. She could tell Murtagh was a man of few words, however, his dragon seemed to be the opposite; at least to her.

The ruby dragon bounced at her side, its blood red wings fanning as it tried to fly. _"Not in here, skulblanka." _She warned, _"The castle is not meant for dragons to take flight within. If you wish to fly, with permission from your Rider, I can show you a field with miles of land for you to soar without worry."_

It let out a squeak as it bounded over to Murtagh. Murtagh, having clearly heard my message gave me a look, "Galbatorix said to stay within Uru'baen." He growled.

"The King won't mind." Kyana said confidently, "You will be safe enough with me."

He gave her an unknowing glance before nodding.

"Besides," she continued, "I wish to hunt again today. I promised Aberith, one of our butchers to bring him game today and I keep my promises."

Murtagh nodded. Her words reminding him of a friend he left behind. Kyana noticed his change in look, his face hung lower than normal and his hands tightly clenched. She didn't think as she reached down and grasped his hand with hers. He seemed to start to pull away but then relaxed and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to join the kings service? You seem unhappy…" she trailed off.

Murtagh opened his mouth to say something more but stopped as if by force. He remained quiet for a moment before replying quickly, "Forget it, I am fine."

She could tell by the way he spoke, he was far from fine. She knew that she was going to have to change the topic so she redirected her attention towards the red dragon still bouncing by their sides.

"Have you found a name?"

"What do you mean?"

"For your dragon, have you found a name for him yet?"

Murtagh paused, "I haven't even thought about it…" he murmured. His gaze traveled down to his dragon who had stopped by his feet. "I don't even know any dragon names…"

"I can help you with that," she found herself saying. "There is Eridor, Fundor, Galzra, Ingothold, Ohen, Valinor… Any of those sound right?"

Murtagh shook his head fiercely, "No, he doesn't like any of those."

The two humans paused, neither knowing what to do. "He wants something unique. Something no dragon has had before." Murtagh muttered.

Kyana thought for a moment on all the names she knew, "What about Thorn?"

The dragon rumbled as his rider replied, "That sounds perfect. Thorn it is."

Thorn seemed happy with his name, continuing to bounce around his rider as Kyana lead them towards the stable. "Hello, Jarvisk." Kyana greeted the man who stood in front of the large stable.

"Lady Kyana," Jarvisk said, bowing. "How may I assist you?"

"My friend and I are going to hunt. I will need my horse ready as well as one for him." She said, pointing at Murtagh as she carefully avoided using his name.

"Of course, milady." The man said bowing as he ran off, yelling at men all around the stable as they prepared Auedir as well as a large brown mustang.

In record time, Kyana held her horse's reigns in her hand as she jumped up onto his back. She turned and saw Murtagh standing awkwardly with the brown horse's reigns in his hand and Thorn at his side. "Put Thorn in your pack for now," she instructed. Thorn let out a squeak but allowed his rider to pick him up.

Once the both of them were ready, Kyana lead them around the capital by horseback. She showed them the cavern as well as Madame Mikeins, the Healer. Kyana tried to avoid bringing him near the more…well…gruesome parts of the city.

After what felt like hours at their slow pace Kyana finally lead Murtagh out of the city and towards the dense forests that were nearby. She turned, noticing that Murtagh and Thorn had both been quiet since they started this trek. Her eyes scanned his form as he dully rode his horse. Thorn seemed uncharacteristically calm and quiet, only making an occasional sound.

As much as she denied it, she was worrying about the two boys. "Rider," she said, addressing Murtagh, "The clearing is just this way if your dragon still wishes to learn to fly."

Murtagh nodded dully but still remained silent. It was like he just didn't want to talk to her anymore, for some reason that hurt Kyana… for once she thought that she might have a friend…someone that her father couldn't threaten…

Kyana lowered her head; maybe Murtagh didn't want to be her friend…It's not like that's anything new…she was used to being isolated.

"Thank you," Murtagh said, he lifted his eyes to meet hers and she saw bits of remorse. Like he wanted to be her friend, but couldn't.

Kyana shook her head, "It is no problem, Rider."

She looked around their surroundings; here is a good place to stop she thought. Kyana jumped off Auedir, making sure to tie his reigns to a nearby tree branch. "Here is a good place to stop." Her voice echoed her thoughts. "Your dragon can fly freely here, Rider. I would stay and watch but I must go hunt." Kyana carefully tried to avoid saying Murtagh's name as she wanted to avoid even having feelings towards him so to her, he was just a Rider sworn in her Father's army.

And she was just another soldier.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am so sorry I haven't been on here in a long time. With school ending, I really forgot about all my fanfictions and just am trying to get back into it. So please, comment what you like about this, tell me if I should continue, all the fun stuff!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Truth?

The day went by had left Murtagh and Thorn in the grassed area and went off to catch two rabbits. She managed to limit the interaction she had with Murtagh and was grateful when the sun started to set. She hopped onto Auedir and lead Murtagh back towards the Palace with a now larger Thorn trailing behind them.

The walk back was silent, the faint sound of crickets was the only thing the two heard. When they arrived at the Palace, the guards saw my robe and started to let her in but stopped when they saw Murtagh and Thorn behind her. "Lady Kyana," one of them said in a warning tone as the other held his spear out in front of his body.

"Peace, guard. This Rider and his dragon are under oath of the King and in his service. I was under order to bring him and his dragon hunting." Kyana said as she pushed her way through the guards and grabbed onto Murtagh's cloak to pull him along with her.

Murtagh continued to scowl at the guards only looking up at Kyana when they had entered the city walls. He nodded his head in her direction, she assumed it to be a thank you. She lead him back towards the stable where she dropped off Auedir and told a stable boy to deliver her game to the butcher. The boy nodded enthusiastically before grabbing onto the two carcasses and running off with a smile on his face.

Kyana let out a slight chuckle before she started to walk away back towards the part of the castle that had her room. Her thoughts drifted towards wanting to talk with Father about what was going on, and she decided that after she brought Murtagh back to his room she would sneak back to mine and use the passageway that her Father made special for her. It started in her room and could bring her to all the important rooms that she would need, like to the throne room, the healers, the King's chambers and the dragonhold. Galbatorix had it planned so if there ever was an attack she would be able to get to him and he would be able to get to her, safety reasons of course.

The walk through the corridors was silent as well, neither one of the two wanting to try and create small talk. It was like both of them had given up, given up on two completely different things.

"Here is your room, Rider." She said emotionlessly as they arrived to his room. Murtagh mumbled something that she couldn't hear before he walked into the room, closing the door behind Thorn who followed him in like a puppy. **(AN: I pictured Thorn to be sort of happy-go-lucky at the very beginning because he didn't know what was going on.)**

Kyana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when she was finally alone. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, relief rushed through her like a storm, and she physically relaxed.

After a moment she walked away from Murtagh's door and towards her room. She only saw a few servants who kept their heads down as they ran past her.

When she finally reached her room, she didn't hesitate as she found the passageway to her Father's chambers. With her weapons still tied to her person, she ran down the hall until she reached the familiar secret door that lead to the Kings room. She knew that her Father would be able to feel her presence so she waited on the other side of the door until she felt the presence of her Father in her mind, _Come in, Daughter. I sense you wish to talk to me?_

Kyana smiled as she opened the door to see her Father sitting on his bed with Shruikan's large head coming in from the window. He gestured to the chair in front of him, of which she gladly sat. "Is there a problem, Kyana?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I am sorry to intrude Father; it's just, I am very confused where this new Rider and his Dragon came from? You taught me when I was very young that Shruikan-elda was the only dragon left?" Kyana told him with a puzzled expression. She looked up to meet his dark stare.

He let out a sigh, but held a look like he knew this was going to happen. "Daughter." He stated as he got up from his seat and walked over to stand by his dragon, "After the Great War, three Dragon eggs were able to be saved. A red egg, a blue egg and a green egg were hidden in the castle, waiting until we found proper Riders for them. Around the time you were born, savages snuck into the palace and stole one of the eggs. For years we fought them to get it back, until just recently, the egg hatched for a poor farm boy. When we heard about the young Rider, I sent out troops to bring him to the palace so that I could teach him how to be a proper Dragon Rider. He fought off and killed many of my troops until he reached the Varden. Now he is plotting with them to overthrow me and bring years of war and bloodshed to this land. The blue dragon, Saphira is the last female of her kind and it is my only goal to bring her back here and help her rebuild the Dragons. When the dragon and Rider assisted the Varden in a battle, it became clear that I would have to hatch one of the remaining eggs to help protect my people. With Thorn hatching for Murtagh, the two became warriors in my army to help stop Saphira and her Rider until I could convince them of the truth. I kept this hidden from you because I don't want you anywhere near this war."

Kyana had managed to stay quiet throughout her Father's speech but when he came to the part about the war, she felt her blood begin to boil. Why would anyone want to kill her Father? He stopped the Dragon Riders from taking control over Alagaesia and saved all the people. It was because of him, that the elves don't come out of their forest and slaughter nearby towns, that the dwarves stay within their mountain and don't bother them anymore. And now, some young 'Rider' wants to team up with the Varden, rebels that escaped from Father after the war, who have clearly aligned themselves with Urgals.

It horrified her.

Galbatorix seemed to wait for her to process everything. He remained quiet until the two jumped at a sudden banging on the King's door.

"My King!" a voice shouted.

Galbatorix looked down at his daughter who, knowing the drill, ran over to Shruikan and hid beneath his large frame. When Galbatorix was certain that his daughter was hidden and safe he opened the door to see a very frantic guard.

"We have gotten word that one of our southern lands bordering Surda is being invaded by the rebels! Should we send down troops, your highness?" he said in one breath.

Galbatorix knew something like this was going to happen. "No." he said as he looked at the guard. "Bring me the Rider." And then he simply turned back towards Shruikan. The guard took it that he was dismissed and ran to find the Rider's chambers.

When they were alone again, Shruikan released Kyana who ran to her Father. "Father what is happening?" she asked in a panicked voice.

Galbatorix sighed as he kissed the top of his daughter's head, "All will be well, Daughter. Murtagh's training will just have to move faster than originally planned. Go back to your room and rest. I will take care of everything."

Kyana nodded, breathlessly as she placed a light kiss upon Shruikan's brow before exiting through the way she came. As she closed the door to the passageway, she heard the faint cry that sounded like Murtagh coming from her father's chambers. She shook her head, he knows what he is doing, it is the best thing for the kingdom; she continued to tell herself in her head.

That was the only thing Kyana could be sure of.

It was the only truth she had.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I felt sooooo bad yesterday about being gone for so long, I made sure to give you guys a bonus! Anddddddd I had a thought.<strong>

**Do any of you guys want to be part of the story? **

**I was thinking about adding some rolls and want to know if you guys want to have some say. I'm thinking maybe three people? Just comment your name, a physical description and what you are like! I also wanted to thank A Dragon's Spirit for the reviews and the push for me to write this chapter so soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Why him? Why now?

The walk back to her room was quiet and uneventful. The only sound being the slight jingle of her sword by her side. When Kyana got back to her room, she realized she really was alone with her thoughts.

Kyana tried to ignore the buzzing she felt as she thought about what her Father might be doing with Murtagh at that moment. Her thoughts went back towards the first time she meet him and how she heard him screaming before her father told her to come in the room. What were they doing? Was Galbatorix torturing him?

For the first time in her life, she started to question what her father might be doing in order to 'train' Murtagh. Kyana knew that her Father was much more…well…harsh with his trainings, she knew this from experience. He didn't like complaining and he always got what he wanted.

She sat down on her bed, as the light in her room slowly dimmed as the sun set. She stifled a yawn as she lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. Right before sleep took her, a scream echoed in her ears and in a flash she saw Murtagh's face, begging her, but what for? And then it was dark.

~*..*~

~*.DREAM.*~

War.

Blood, body's everywhere.

Right in front of Kyana she watched hopelessly as people she knew and loved were being slaughtered right before her eyes.

Her father.

Galbatorix stood still as a vicious blue dragon ripped him apart. It was the dragon he had told her about. Saphira. But this dragon was nothing like Shruikan. Saphira had a murderous look in her eye as she let out a wave of fire, torching all the homes in her way. Kyana watched as children, only a few years old, ran out of their homes, crying, wailing for help but she couldn't reach them before Saphira grabbed them up in her jaws and crushed them. Blood flew everywhere as the children's cries were silenced.

Kyana let out a cry as the lifeless bodies of the children dropped and their blank eyes became fixated on hers. Saphira must have heard her cry because she then turned her bloody expression to face Kyana. As the predator slowly advanced towards the prey, Kyana felt hope die.

Her Father was gone. There was no one to protect her from a dragon.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see death.

She heard the dragon let out a large roar and then nothing. No pain, not even a bit. Kyana slowly opened her eyes, hoping that she would be greeted in death but instead saw the bloodbath continue. She turned, where did Saphira go?

Her question was soon answer as roars from above sounded and two dragons landed, both covered in blood. Saphira growled and snarled at the dragon that stood in front of Kyana, the one that was in a protective stance. She let out a gasp as she realized who the dragon was. Thorn growled as he bared his teeth at the female dragon and wrapped his tail around Kyana in a protective manner.

She turned to her left and Kyana saw Murtagh with swords clashed against a foe whose face was hidden under a blue hood. She assumed it to be the blue dragon's Rider, the farm boy. The two dragons and the two Riders fought right in front of her. She let out a gasp as she watched Saphira and her Rider slowly but surely gaining on Thorn and Murtagh. Kyana felt trapped what could she do?! Her father was just killed and Shruikan was nowhere to be seen, and she was being forced to watch these murderers fight the two people that she had come to care about.

Kyana fell to her knees, there had to be something that she could do to help protect her people, as she was the Princess of Alagaesia, even if her people didn't know it.

Her hand went to her sword that hung at her side. The hilt was cold to her touch but she felt a raw power burst from her as she ripped the blade from its sheath. The light of the flames around her cause by the two dragons bounces off the blade as she raised it high above her head. She was a warrior, yet why did she feel so much fear?

This was what her father trained her for, this was the battle she always knew was coming. She lifted her eyes as she glanced at the two warring Riders, a newfound wave of lust for battle rushed through her as she ran for the hooded Rider, her sword thirsty for the blood of its enemies.

She ran at the hooded man but was cut off as she was surrounded by a wave of soldiers. Based on their armor, Kyana knew they were not from her kingdom. Letting out a cry, she ran at the closest one and with a mighty swipe of her sword, the man fell, a gapping cut in his midsection. Kyana twirled her sword as blood droplets fell off the blade. She flashed the other soldiers a murderous smile as she jumped at them. Unlike the first soldier, the rest seemed to be trained, and trained well. But Kyana had yet to meet a soldier that could best her in swordplay, be they man or woman. One soldier slashed at her side, but Kyana was able to dodge it easily. The man let out a growl and ran back at her and swung his sword towards her head but Kyana slashed at the man's side and watched as he fell. More and more soldiers ran at Kyana but she easily swung her sword until she was able to fully see Murtagh and the other Rider again.

The blue Rider noticed her advancing towards them and she watched as their eyes meet before he flashed her a grin. Kyana was confused, that is at least until she watched as he pulled a gleaming dagger out of his belt. She watched in horror as the Rider gripped the blade firmly before launching it, but not at her. Kyana could do nothing as the dagger buried itself into Murtagh's chest.

Without thinking, she dropped her sword and ran towards his bleeding form. The blue Rider seemed to vanish as soon as Kyana was beside Murtagh. She knelt down next to the fallen Rider as she felt Thorn appear by her side. Instinctively, Kyana ran her hand through Murtagh's dark hair, like she had done it tons of times before. His steady gray eyes meet hers as she felt tears drop from her eyelids.

With a slight moan, Murtagh lifted his hand and brushed away her tears. Kyana knew he wouldn't want her to be saddened by his death, but she couldn't help but feel the gaping hole that started to appear within her stomach. With her father gone, Murtagh was all she had left, and now she was losing him too. Trying to swallow back a sob, Kyana was able to say, "You promised, Murtagh. You promised to me that you would come out of this battle alive." Kyana had no idea where these words came from, yet they seemed to flow off her lips anyway. "You promised me that, and now I must promise you this. With all that I am, I promise that I will avenge you, I will end this war…" she paused before she finished, "and I promise this to you, Murtagh Dragon Rider, that I will kill the Blue Rider."

With that, Kyana felt Murtagh's body relax and looked to see his steel colored eyes staring right back at her. Kyana could hold back her tears no more, as pain engulfed her. She really was alone, no father, and no Murtagh. With tear filled eyes Kyana looked up into the dark sky and let out a scream, "Why him? Why now?"

Kyana was to filled with grief to really notice the roar of a dragon in the distance and the words echoed in her head. It should have been me.

And then she woke screaming.

~*.End of dream.*~

Kyana felt hands on her arms, but she couldn't stop screaming, "No! It should have been me! Why him! NO!"

"Kyana! Wake up!" a voice shouted.

Kyana was barely able to open her eyes but when she did, she met a pair of steel gray eyes on her bed.

Murtagh.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, this one is a little shorter than some of my others, but I hope you like it none the less! This chapter was a little more into the feelings Kyana is having towards Murtagh, even if she doesn't want to admit them! Next chapter we will meet some of our new characters (still looking for some more!) and I have a question for you as well.<strong>

**Would you rather have longer wait with longer updates or a shorter wait with shorter updates?**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

**Until next time, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6 This ought to be fun

Murtagh meet her steady gaze as he lifted his hand towards her face, "You were screaming, I thought someone was in here…" he mumbled as he glanced at the sword that was leaning against the wall. He turned back to Kyana and said in a grave voice, "What happened?"

Kyana was still unable to speak, the battle still fresh in her mind as she stared at the man who just moments ago was lifeless in her arms. Her brain couldn't process the fact that he was alive, that he was there with her. All she could see was the Blue Rider stabbing him, over and over as if on a loop. All the blood, all the pain, it just felt all too real. She was afraid that if she blinked or even moved, that Murtagh would be gone, he would be dead again and she would be left on her own.

"I'm so sorry," she managed to whisper as she felt her body on the verge of tears. "It shouldn't have been you… It should have been me…. I'm so sorry." She repeated as she curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around her knees. Murtagh noticed her uneasiness and without even thinking of his actions, he wrapped his arms around her small frame in a hug. He didn't know what she was so sorry for or what had happened to him but for some reason, he knew he had to protect her. Kyana clung onto his arms as she continued to cry. The two of them sat there for hours until the sun slowly started to come back to the sky. Kyana cried harder because she knew that he would leave her as soon as the sun was fully in the sky.

Without knowing it, Kyana slowly felt herself crying herself to sleep. Before she closed her eyes again, she thought she heard a soft voice whisper, "It's okay, your safe. Nothing is ever going to get you, I promise." But promises are meant to be broken, nothing lasts forever, especially not promises.

~*..*~

When Kyana woke again, she noticed that she was alone. She looked around and saw that there was no sign that Murtagh was there last night. Could she have imagined that he visited her? Was it all part of her dream?

Kyana's thoughts were melded as she got out of her bed and walked over to her mirror. She saw that her skin was much paler than it was before and her eyes looked red from crying so much. She took a deep breath as she splashed water onto her face, the cool droplets dripping down her face as they pooled before her. "_Kyana, your services are needed in the throne room now." _ Kyana heard her father's voice echo in her head.

She took a moment to pause, briefly wondering what the King would require her for so suddenly. She quickly threw on a clean pair of trousers and putting on her boots. She strapped her gleaming black sword, Reona meaning reaper onto her belt and strapped her bow and arrow set onto the strap on her back. _ "I am on my way, my King." _ Kyana replied to her father as she decided to take the normal way to the throne room instead of her secret path.

After Kyana threw her cloak over her head she swiftly walked along the corridors, servants barely noticing her presence for as soon as they had seen her, she was gone.

When she arrived at the large, polished doors, Kyana didn't bother to knock as she barged her way in. She saw her father sitting on his throne and another form in front of him. Kyana couldn't help but think back a few days ago when she walked in and first meet Murtagh. Kyana found herself hoping that this wouldn't be the same situation as she made her way to her Father's side, making sure that her cloak hid her face. "You called for me, my King?" she asked in a non-formal tone as she fell to one knee.

"Yes. Rise, Kyana." Galbatorix said, making sure to hide any form of affection towards his daughter. He turned his attention towards the form in front of him as he said again, "Rise." The form slowly rose and Kyana could finally see a face.

The person in front of her was a girl, probably the same age as Kyana. The girl was shorter than Kyana though, not by too much but enough to notice it. Kyana was able to see the girls black hair that framed her face. Gray eyes bore into Kyana and she felt her throat clog up as she noticed that the eyes reminded her of Murtagh's steel gray. However, the girls eyes seemed to have flecks of green that almost reminded Kyana of green flames.

The girl stared at Kyana, both girls insanely curious of the other. Galbatorix however was unable to notice the stare down between his daughter and the newcomer. "Kyana, this is Azeilia. Her father is one of my generals in charge of Dras-Leona. She has come to the palace to master her swordsmanship and it was decided that you will mentor her." He paused to watch Kyana's reactions and was surprised to see her grinning.

"Very well my King." She said in a happy voice. "Come along this way, Azeilia." Kyana started to walk back towards the door before turning to look over her shoulder and say, "Thank you, my King."

Azeilia gave Kyana a weird look as she didn't understand why Kyana was thanking the King. But Galbatorix understood his daughter's hidden message. _Thank you for giving me a friend. _The Dark King nodded in the direction that the two girls left.

~*..*~

Forgetting about her nightmare, Kyana was happier than she has been in a long time. While her father has been very protective and never allowed her friends, she might now have a chance at friendship with Azeilia.

She led the dark haired girl out towards the stables. "Where are we going?" Kyana heard Azeilia ask.

"I'm gonna call you Zeil, okay Zeil? Azeilia is just too long," Kyana said as she turned around and started to walk backwards. "Since I am supposed to teach you swordsmanship, I am going to take you to a place a little outside the palace that we are going to train at." She started to turn back around but then a thought came to her. "Wait, do you have a sword?"

"Not really," the smaller teen said as she meet Kyana's eyes.

Kyana paused for a moment before she grabbed onto Zeil's arm and dragged her through the crowd. "Come on, Zeil. We are going to get you a sword."

People started to move out of the way of the two girls as soon as they noticed the seal on Kyana's hood. Kyana gave Zeil a wild looking grin as the two ran, dodging the occasional castle guard until Kyana finally stopped. Zeil found herself breathing heavily and turned to see that Kyana was barely fazed that they had just run to the other side of the kingdom in around five minutes. Kyana strutted into the building before them as she called out, "Crisdork I'm homeeee!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Crisdalf." A man said as he walked around the corner. His curly black beard was singed from the fire as she pulled out a rag to dry his hands. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Zeil here is here to learn swordsmanship and the King has appointed me her mentor. However, she does not seem to have a sword. Think you can help us, Crisdork?" Kyana said as she picked up a dagger that was nearby and twirled it in her fingers.

Crisdalf sighed as he looked around in his forge, constantly looking at Zeil and then going back to searching as he muttered to himself. "I assume a right handed sword, maybe a hand and a half, hmmmm."

Zeil looked over to Kyana who was still playing with the blade. When Kyana noticed her apprentice's eyes she turned to meet them. Zeil raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the knife and then back at her mentor. Kyana laughed as she stuck out her tongue and put the knife down.

This ought to be fun, Kyana thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry guys! I was hoping to update quite a while ago but summer homework is something that I have been putting off for a long time. I want to thank you guys so much though (this story has over 1,000 reads!) This chapter we get to meet one of our new characters, Azeilia (thanks to Leopardsky!) and I would still love to maybe get some more new characters in this story so please, HELP ME! Next chapter we will get to see Kyana and Zeil's first lesson and I promise I will try and get it to you guys by Thursday! Please review, it makes my day when I see any sort of comment and helps me update faster! Love you all!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 First Lesson

Crisdalf continued his search through many different swords, each one more different than the other. Kyana turned to look at Azeilia after the two were waiting there for what felt like an hour. The two girls seemed to reach a mutual understanding as they both stood up and Kyana addressed Crisdalf, "Crisdork do you have a sword or what?" she asked in a very sassy tone.

"Calm down, Kyana." He almost laughed, almost. The bearded man turned back to face the two teens with a gleaming silver sword in his hands. "This should work for you, Miss." He said as he handed Azeilia the sword. A smile appeared on the smaller girl's face as her hand firmly gripped the weapon.

She made a slashing like motion with the blade before turning back to her mentor and giving both Crisdalf and Kyana a very happy nod. "Now remember Kyana, this sword is not like yours or your fathers. It is not a Rider's sword so please, for the love of all things, please do not continue to break all of my swords."

At this, Kyana could do nothing to contain the laugh as she grabbed Azeilia's arm and lead her out of the store, "Thanks Crisdork and no promises!" she yelled over her shoulder as she blew him a kiss.

Once they were back on the streets again Azeilia stopped Kyana, "Don't we have to pay for this?!" she asked in a tone. Kyana couldn't help but notice the slight sound of fear in her voice.

"Crisdork supplies weapons for the Kings army, so no, we do not have to pay." Kyana said with a happy edge to her voice. "Now come on, Zeil!" she squealed as she pulled her apprentice back through the crowds, not even hesitating as the two weaved their way back to the massive palace.

Azeilia gave her mentor a weird look as she followed the crazy teen. Few people minded the pushing as they were thrown out of the way as two girls baring the crest of the highest order of Galbatorix, the Royalty crest. No one in the streets wanted to quarrel with anyone that high up in the system, and that was something that Kyana loved about being high status.

Both girls weaved in and out of people as they made their way over to a large barn, and by large, we mean like holy crap. Azeilia shot Kyana a look of which the older girl merely laughed and said, "Oh, it is going to be so much fun with you around!"

Azeilia shook her head, as she figured that she wouldn't even want to know. She followed Kyana to a boy who was currently brushing a large palomino horse. "Ah, Lady Kyana! How can we assist you today?" he said with a large smile as he noticed the two girls watching him.

"Hey Jarvisk, this is my apprentice, Lady Azeilia and we are going out into the forest today to practice her swordsmanship. We will need Auedir and her horse ready." Kyana said in a happy tone that soon turned serious.

Jarvisk nodded as he ran back into the barn. Azeilia could hear a few yells before two very scared looking boys came back out leading a large black mustang and Azeilia's own white Arabian Dunei, meaning love.

Kyana jumped over towards her horse as she stroked his nose. "Auedir!" she yelled as she grabbed the reigns out of the poor stable boys hands. She smiled big as she jumped onto her horses back.

Azeilia followed her mentor's lead as she jumped onto her horses back and took Dunei's reigns from the other boy. Both boys gave a slight bow before they ran back off towards the barn, clearly scared of Kyana and her guest. "Let's go!" Kyana yelled as she tore off with Auedir, leaving Dunei and Azeilia behind.

Zeil sighed as she followed the trail of dust Kyana and her mustang left. The girls and their horses ran through the crowds and out the large gates. None of the guards seemed surprised the slightest as two girls tore out of the palace on their horses with large swords strapped to their saddles.

Just another day in Paradise.

~*..*~

After running for what felt like an hour, Zeil noticed that Kyana had slowed down to a stop. Kyana jumped off her horse and tied him to a nearby tree. "Alrighty, Zeil. Ready for your first lesson?" She said as she placed one hand on her hip and the other on the hilt of her sword that gleamed by her side.

Azeilia smiled as she grabbed her sword and jumped off Dunei. After tying her horse to a tree like Kyana she found herself in a battle stance. She held her sword in front of her and glanced at her mentor. "What's the first lesson, Kyana?"

"First, since I am assuming that you have little experience with a sword so today we will just be working on the basics. Now, show me your grip." Kyana said as she walked over. "A good thing to remember is that your sword is a hand and a half hilt so it can be used with one hand or two." As she said this, Azeilia tried this by gripping the hilt first with one hand and then again with both hands. She grimaced and switched back to one hand. "If you are going to use only one hand, then try holding your sword like this." She walked over and showed her apprentice a grip style. "With this, it is easier to control how you swing the blade as well as control how much power you use. That is the main problem with fighting with a sword, maintaining control over the blade."

Azeilia nodded her head as she held her sword in a different grip. "Like this, Kyana?" she asked.

Kyana nodded, "Your stance is also something that helps with control. If you hold yourself up with power then it makes it harder for an enemy to throw you off balance. You have to be sturdy, but also light on your feet. It is of most importance that you are able to maintain balance, mentally and physically."

Zeil nodded and after taking a deep breath, she changed her stance and held her sword in the new grip. Kyana had to admit that Azeilia was a very fast learner, she could see that with no problem, Zeil would become a very powerful warrior, one that people would fear in battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, it means the world to me! And I am sorry this chapter is quite shorter than I wanted but I was a lot busier than I thought I would be, my mom had to go to the ER yesterday and they thought she might have to go into surgery for a pain she has, but they ended up just letting her goo home because they DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS. so yeah, kinda been a bit busy. I am so sorry about this chapter being short and I promise that I will write a longer one and have it up for you all lovely people by Sunday! Sorry for the long note but I love you all! NIGHT PEOPLES! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Spies

Kyana flashed Zeil a smile as she watched her apprentice swing her sword with grade A accuracy, ability, and power. After sitting out in the woods for over an hour just learning more about the proper grip and movement of the sword, Azeilia sat down next to her mare, Dunei. Kyana almost laughed at her tiredness, this was only the beginning she thought. "Is that all for today?" Azeilia asked when she noticed that Kyana had gotten up and walked over to where Auedir stood patiently tied to the tree branch.

Kyana nodded as she pulled herself onto her black mustangs back and untied him. She lead him over to where Zeil and Dunei still sat, "Come on, let's go. I am sure the King would like to know about your progress, and I heard from a servant that the Royal Chef would be making something excellent tonight to celebrate the arrival of a certain General and his daughter." She paused as she noticed Zeil's facial expression change at the mention of food.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep this extremely important general and his amazing daughter." Azeilia laughed as she got up and untied Dunei. The mare was happy at the mention of leaving. Kyana noticed that Dunei wasn't as patient as Auedir in the concept as Auedir was used to being tied and waiting for Kyana to finish her business, whereas Kyana assumed that Dunei was much more impatient.

"Yeah, can't wait to meet this amazing daughter, cause all I'm stuck with is you." Kyana finished with a signature sneer causing Zeil to stick out her tongue.

Kyana let out a loud laugh that seemed to echo within the trees as the leaves bristled in the incoming wind. She glanced in Azeilia's direction before she kicked her heels into Auedir's side causing the mustang to tear off in the direction of the palace.

Azeilia echoed her mentor's laugh as she too made Dunei follow the mustang and his rider. Following a trial of dust was the only way Azeilia and Dunei would have been able to find their way back to the palace as the only person who knew these woods like the back of her hand was gone.

Kyana waited for Azeilia outside the palace gates, she had her eyes closed ad her head back as if she was resting. Zeil approached the other girl cautiously as she came up, slowing Dunei down to almost a stop. "Kyana?" Azeilia said quietly, her voice barely able to be heard.

Kyana didn't move for a moment before she leaned back up and looked at her apprentice, "Not bad," she said with a smile. "Only five minutes after me. Soon, I will have you knowing these trails in your sleep." She paused as she turned Auedir around and lead him towards the gates. "Now let's go, slowpoke. I'm hungry!"

As normal, the guards let the two teens in without a question, their eyes quickly being drawn to the large and deadly swords that hung by their sides. Being used to the stares, Kyana barely noticed it as she made her way to the barn and handing Auedir's reigns to a small stable boy. Azeilia arrived right behind her mentor as she handed Dunei's reigns to another boy, "Please take care of her," she whispered softly as she turned and walked back towards the castle.

The boy gave her a big grin as he ran back into the stable and towed her large mare behind him. As Azeilia and Kyana happily walked back to the palace, neither girl noticed the two figures that stood, watching them in the distance.

~*..*~

"That is her," the smaller of the figures said. "I am 100% sure." It looked up to the larger figure who in turn knelt down to get a better look.

"Nasuada wants her, and bad. Did she tell you why?" the larger figure spoke, its hand reaching down towards the sword that was sheathed by its side.

"No, but when have we ever questioned orders? This isn't our first mission, and you know it won't be our last. We are given orders and we follow through with them, no questions asked. That's just how it works, you should be used to it." The smaller one turned to the larger figure as it spoke again with a sigh, "All I know is that she is someone important and there must be a very good reason that the leader of the only free people in all of Alagaesia would sent her best spies," insert smirk here, "to spy on a girl in Uru'baen of all places; right under the Kings' nose."

The larger teen took a deep breath before nodding, "We are the best." The smaller form let out a laugh as it pulled off its hood to reveal its face.

"That would be the only thing you would get out of that little speech. Just that we are the best, not the actual answer to your question." The girl said as she rolled her dark brown eyes. "Now let's go, it's about time we actually started this mission." She walked over to a beautiful gray stallion. She hoped on the horses back as she lead it over towards another horse, almost matching hers in color.

The larger figure took off its hood as well as she jumped onto the other horse, "Fine," she said with a sigh, "Let go and find out why we came all this way just for some girl. I'm tired of not knowing stuff." Her eyes almost glowed with a fiery passion that was swirls of colors of blue, green and gray.

With a laugh, the two girls tore off in the direction of the palace, their horses kicking up dust in their wake.

~*..*~

After showing Azeilia her room, which just happened to be next to Kyana's, the girls both washed up to get rid of all the dirt and sweat that clung to their skin after a training session. Both girls let out a moan as the cool water cascaded over their skin, easily washing away all that clung to their bodies.

Once both had cleaned themselves to their satisfaction, they meet outside Kyana's room to walk to dinner as Azeilia did not know where the dining hall that they would be feasting in was. Zeil seemed to put on a nice looking dress, of which Kyana gave her a look down before covering her mouth in an attempt not to laugh. "L-L-Looks great." Kyana said through her hands, her body heaving as it suppressed laughter.

Azeilia rolled her eyes as she slapped her mentor on the back of the head, "Oh please, do not even attempt to hide it. You think I look ridiculous." When Kyana lifted her eyes to meet Azeilia's she almost laughed again at the sight of the smaller girl fuming as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Aww, Zeil! I think you look awesome, and I am sure your father and the King will agree!" Kyana said as she walked over and put an arm around Azeilia's shoulders. "I'm just preparing myself." She paused to take a deep breath as she straightened her shirt and trousers. When she stood back up Azeilia saw that she was biting her lip to refrain from saying anything more.

"You are so full of it." Azeilia sighed as she laced her arm through her mentors and walked out into the hallway. "So where is this great hall that we will be feasting at?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. "Is it in the Dragonhold?" she paused to laugh at her joke until she turned to see Kyana looking shamefully at the floor. Azeilia's eyes widened as she put the puzzle pieces together. "Oh no." she barely breathed.

Oh yes.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYYAAA! So what's up guys? Any news? See any good movies lately? Sorry this one is a day late, was wicked busy this weekend and the updates probably won't be that quick, nothing more than a week max but unless I have a spur of genius, they won't be separated by three days, sorry! I am going to a concert on Thursday with a four hour drive so I will do my best to have a chapter for you all by Thursday night! I love you all my beautiful readers and I promise that I will see you soon!<strong>

**P.S. Next chapter we see more of these two spies sent by the Varden! Pinky promise!**

**BYE LOVELIES! **


	9. Chapter 9 Spies Mission

The entire way there, Azeilia kept rolling her eyes and pouting, "I hate wearing this dress but my father told me I must _impress the royal king! _Excuse me while I vomit in my mouth!" she said as she paused and pretended to go vomit in the corner.

"Come on, it's not that bad, just a new look for you!" Kyana said, her face giving everything away as she once again tried to contain her laughter.

Zeil snarled at her mentor as she continued to walk in the dark halls. "So are we really eating with the king's dragon? Like no joke?"

"Yes, Zeil! Come on, Shruikan isn't that bad! I have known the King and his dragon since I was a baby! Wait a minute; you're not scared of the dragon are you?" Azeilia's silence answered Kyana's question for her.

"No-"

"Oh cut it out you are so afraid of the big bad dragon!" Kyana was grinning wildly at Azeilia as her eyes widened even more than possible. Azeilia continued to shake her head in denial as she slapped Kyana on the back.

"I am not afraid of the Kings dragon. I am not afraid of anything!" she boasted filled with pride as she puffed out her chest.

Kyana let out a laugh as she flicked Azeilia in the chest, causing the smaller girl to let out a slight whine. "Oh come on!" she whined. "Let's just go to this bloody dinner!" she grumbled the last part as she stormed off in the hallway.

Kyana trailed slightly behind her, as she knew that Zeil had no idea where she was going and might end up in the wrong place. Azeilia was a fast paced walker, that Kyana learned very quickly as she almost ran to catch up to her. Kyana smiled at a servant that exited the Dragonhold, she assumed that her father had them bring in the food for the feast. She caught up with Azeilia in front of the doors to the Dragonhold as Zeil gave her a pointed look. "Found it all by myself!" she said with a smug but proud smile.

Kyana gave her a fake smile as she but her lip to retain from laughing again, "Yep, all by yourself. With no help what so ever from any other person. Not even me, cause I did not help you at all. Nope. All by yourself." She said as she leaned up against the cold stone wall.

Azeilia smiled her grin big until she was able to put together Kyana's words. A scowl appeared on her face as she stuck out her tongue in Kyana's direction. "You are such a-"

"Ah ah ah! Wouldn't want your father to hear such language from a young lady of noble class such as yourself, now would we?" Kyana interrupted, placing a finger on her lips as she nodded her head indicating for Azeilia to turn around.

Azeilia shut her eyes tightly as she slowly turned around to see that the doors to the Dragonhold had opened and everyone in the room had clearly heard the two girl's conversation.

The King sat on his throne, his fingers brushing against his chin as he watched the interaction between his daughter and Azeilia. His beady eyes made contact with Kyana's as she gave a formal bow, addressing everyone in the room, "My King, I hope the evening has found you well. Great Dragon Shruikan, a pleasure as always to be in your presence. Lord Flemming, it is truly an honor to be trusted as a mentor for your daughter, she is already exceeding my expectations for her."

Azeilia's mouth almost dropped as she watched Kyana easily interact with the king and his dragon. She couldn't help but stare as Kyana approached the large black body of Shruikan and didn't hesitate to sit beside its body.

Shruikan didn't seem to mind the small teen's body as he even started to wrap his tail around her body in a protective manor. Azeilia gasped, it was like he was her Dragon, and she was his Rider.

~*..*~

"We would like a room." A small girl said as she walked up to the inn.

"Of course dear, and may I ask your names to put on the register? And how many days will you be staying?" an older lady asked as she took out a large book and grabbed the bag of coins the older girl placed on the counter.

"My name is Grace and this is my sister Jeanna. We will be here for a week." The larger girl said.

The sisters watched as the lady found them a ring of keys and handed them to Jeanna. "You are in room 18, have a good-"

"Yeah yeah, thanks." Grace interrupted as she grabbed the keys out of the lady's hand and started to walk down the hall.

Jeanna flashed the lady an apologetic smile as she set off to follow her sister. Grace had already opened the door to their room and had flopped herself onto one of the beds. Jeanna sighed as she closed the door behind her and said a few words of the ancient language under her breath as she made the room soundproof so their conversations couldn't be heard.

"That was rude," Jeanna said as she sat next to her sister and lifted the spell that hid Grace's sword from other people's eyes. Around here, people wouldn't be kind to girls that arrived in their city that carried weapons. Seeing how woman would not be seen as warriors, Jeanna thought it best to hide her sister's blade.

"Well, sorry sis but I didn't come here to make friends and frolic in the meadows. There is a war going on and we are undercover. There is no sugar coating this, Jeanna. We came here to find her and bring her back to Nasuada, and that is what we are going to do." Grace said in a storm as she gave her sister a glare.

"Right, and Nasuada choose us to come and get her not because we are the strongest in the army, you know Eragon and Saphira could take us down, but because we are able to put aside our feelings and think everything through logically and do what's right. We are the best team for the job because we are able to balance each other out, with your physical combat training and my magical training. We have to think this mission through before we do anything drastic, okay?" Jeanna said as she walked over and looked her sister in the eye. Being one of the only ways to tell the sister's apart, Jeanna's dark brown eyes that she got from her mother meet Grace's stormy eyes that she got from her father that continued to swirl colors of gray, blue and green.

"Fine." Grace snarled as she turned onto her side. "It's been a long day, goodnight." She said, hinting that the conversation between the two was done.

Jeanna sighed at her sister's temperamental mood, knowing that by morning Grace would be back to her normal self. The long ride to Uru'baen had caused tiredness in both girls as the struggled on their third day without sleeping. They knew that they had limited time to get the girl before anyone was able to suspect who they were and why they were there.

Jeanna tried to calm her mind as she lay down on her bed. She knew that she had to go to sleep but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder who was the other girl with her? That continued to be her final thought before she drifted into the land of sleep, darkness clouding her vision until she was soundly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! I got to my hotel and was all ready to update this and learned that the hotel didn't have wifi! Oh how dare they! Anyways I had to wait until I got home to update and I am sooo sorry! Please forgive me! <strong>

**But I went to that concert I told you about right? and OMG I saw 5 Seconds of Summer in person! I couldn't help but stare and be like, please marry me. Goodness gracious Luke's legs, Ash and Calum's arms and Michael's hair! It was just heavenly! And I might get to see them again next year on their own tour! If any of you guys like them or anything PM me and we can freak out about them together!**

**Okay, I'm done with my rant. It's all good. **

**We are almost at 30 reviews! Thank you guys so much! If we can get to 30 reviews than maybe I will give either a small spoiler to the rest of the book OR i will post a back story on two of our new characters (Thanks Dawnleopard and lizzielove13!) All up to you guys!**

**Lastly, I hope to update again by Saturday, a bit longer but my neighbors are getting an exchange student from Europe and I told her I would show her around when she gets here so I will try and update as soon as I can! I love hearing from you guys, and please tell me if I had made anything confusing or if I missed something! I love you all, my beautiful readers and can't wait to talk to you again!**


	10. Chapter 10 Kidnapped?

Dinner was uneventful. Kyana almost felt disappointed at the lack of energy in the room as she lazily rolled the meat around on her plate. She watched as her father and Lord Flemming discussed affairs happening throughout the kingdom. Azeilia seemed as bored as she was, both girls sitting in silence. An idea popped into Kyana's mind as she motioned for Azeilia to follow her as she lead her over to where Shruikan slept in the light of the setting sun that came in through the nearby window. _"Greetings, Shruikan-elda. This is Azeilia Flemming, Daughter of Lord Flemming. She is here to learn swordsmanship and the King appointed me her mentor." _Kyana introduced the smaller girl to the massive black dragon.

Shruikan seemed to notice her words, and as usual he didn't respond just turned and fixed his glacier white eye onto the slightly shaking form that hid behind Kyana. Kyana sidestepped as she made sure that Shruikan could fully see Zeil. Much to her surprise Shruikan leaned his head out, stretching his long neck so that his head was directly in front of Azeilia. He sniffed at her, letting out a burst of black smoke as he opened his mouth. At this, Azeilia was shaking in her shoes as she struggled not to scream and run away at the sight of the dragon's large white teeth and powerful jaws that could snap her in half with ease.

For the thousandth time that night, Kyana had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing at Zeil's expression of utter terror. She watched as Azeilia closed her eyes when Shruikan let out a breath of smoke in her face, causing her to cough out the smog. After a moment, Azeilia opened her eyes and saw the dragon had gone back to its original position and that Kyana was now leaning against the wall for support. A glance behind her told her that her father and the king both supported amused looks as the King addressed her, "Forgive my dragon, Azeilia. He has a rather odd way of greeting new people. Be thankful however. He only likes few people, by now you would have been burnt to a crisp."

Azeilia blushed slightly at being addressed directly by the king until it dawned on her that she could have just died. As soon as she realized that she turned to Kyana with a deathly expression on her face. "You didn't know if he was going to like me or not! What would have happened if he didn't like me?! I could have died!" she whisper-shouted. Kyana was close enough to hear her words while Lord Flemming and the King had been too far away.

Kyana bit her lip to stop smiling, "Don't worry Zeil! I knew he would like you! There was only like a 99% chance that he would have eaten you, it's not that big of a deal," she said as she waved her hand in a manner that suggested that things like this happened on a regular basis.

Azeilia on the other hand still stood there with her mouth open as she couldn't believe what was going on with[MB1] the older girl. "Not that big of a deal?! I'll tell you what's not that big of a deal-" she was cut off by Kyana jumping over to her side and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Remember who you are in company with," Kyana whispered into her apprentice's ear. She gave Azeilia a look before removing her hand and turning towards the two men who were watching them with much amusement in their eyes. "If you will excuse us, my king, Lord Flemming, I think it is time for Azeilia and I to head back to bed. Thank you for the invitation to dinner, it was excellent." She said before placing her fist over her heart and giving them a bow.

When Galbatorix nodded she gave him a slight smile before grabbing onto Azeilia's arm and walking back into the corridors. The two girls made it back to their respective rooms just as the sun was setting and night was taking over. After being told she had another lesson in the forest at sunrise, Azeilia thanked Kyana and said goodnight. Both girls let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they had been holding after they closed their doors and were finally alone in the comfort of their rooms.

~*..*~

It had been three weeks since Azeilia and Lord Flemming came to stay at the castle and the lessons Kyana was giving Azeilia were going very well. The smaller girl had managed to exceed any expectations Kyana had quickly and was not only turning into a fine swordsman, but also a great friend. Much to the displeasure of their fathers, they were often caught outside of their chambers at night, running around the castle causing a disturbance.

Kyana found herself slightly worried about not seeing hide nor hair of Murtagh and his ruby dragon since her dream, well more of a nightmare really. She tried her best to hide her worry with spending more and more time with Azeilia in the forest.

This time, Azeilia and Kyana were working on fighting when injured so Kyana had Azeilia tie one hand behind her back before raising her own sword at her apprentice. Right as Kyana was about to swing at Zeil, she faintly heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. Kyana knew that no one knew about their training area and her guard instantly went up. Someone was following them.

She motioned with her hand for Azeilia to stand down before she silently moved towards the sounds. Kyana peaked through a bush and was able to see the figure of a man wearing a strange seal. Kyana knew that if she couldn't recognize it, where ever this man was from, he wasn't from her kingdom. The man looked strangely familiar to Kyana and she found herself wondering why.

A slight rustle came from behind her and Kyana snarled when she turned around to see another large man holding Azeilia up by her throat. She noticed that the man had thrown Azeilia's sword to the side and was grinning at her.

"Look what we have here, Rys. Two little girls, and look! That one bears the Royal Family's crest, oh she must be very important to Galbatorix," the man holding Azeilia sneered. He pulled out a small dagger and pressed it to the younger girls neck. "What a prize, the Varden will surely pay handsomely for these two!"

Kyana's hand moved to her sword's hilt as she noticed the man she saw following them come out and stand by his partner. "Nice work Oaklys!" he said, patting Oaklys on the back. "Now what would two little girls be doing out here all by themselves? And with swords no less? Trying to play would be my guess. We could probably get even more if we throw in their swords too! I'm sure the Varden could always use more weapons?" His partner nodded with a wicked smile plastered onto his face.

I toke a step forward, fully confident that I could take the two of them but Oaklys, the man holding Azeilia saw my subtle movement. "Ahh, now we wouldn't want anything to happen to this little one now would we?" he laughed as he pushed the blade closer to Azeilia's neck. Kyana growled when she saw a slight trickle of scarlet blood trail down Zeil's throat.

She gave the men a glare as she responded, "Don't you dare touch her! Every drop of her blood you shed, I will take out of you and your friend. I know methods of torture you couldn't dream of and when I am done, you will be begging for me to end your pathetic lives." She said in a deadly tone.

"You can't do anything out here, little girl. We are miles from the castle, no one would even hear you scream." Oaklys sneered.

Kyana was about to reply but she was cut off by a roar that sounded in the distance. "Oops, guess they noticed we weren't back yet. They will be coming for us." She laughed falsely at the look that appeared on Rys's face.

Rys looked at Oaklys with slight panic when Oaklys replied, "Oh what, like they are going to send a dragon out after you? Never going to happen. I'm so scared," he taunted, grinning like a fool as he pushed the blade deeper into Azeilia's neck. "Now come with us or maybe something might happen to this little lady, wouldn't want that to happen?"

"Drop the girl. And you should be scared, very scared." A dark voice said.

Kyana held from speaking or even moving as she saw Murtagh walk out of the trees, sword in hand and a murderous look on his face. She heard something that resembled thunder and she looked up to see a humongous Thorn land beside his Rider, a snarl creeping up his lips. Kyana was too relieved to see them, she didn't even noticed the difference in the once puppy sized Thorn to a dragon that could compete with Shruikan in size.

Oaklys was so shocked at seeing the dragon he forgot to hold onto Azeilia as she dropped to the ground. In complete shock, she ran and hid behind a nearby tree.

When Kyana could tell Zeil was safe she moved to Murtagh's side and took out her sword, watching as the sun started to fade and the shadows of the night danced across the gleaming blade.

"You are going to regret ever coming here." She growled before lunging at Oaklys, the man who dared to kidnap her.

She didn't notice that Murtagh had jumped at Rys, all she cared about was making the man that harmed her apprentice pay. She wanted his blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so the lack of reviews back really made me sad <strong>**L****. I also wanted to say, like a few people have pointed out, Christopher Paoloni wrote an amazing series but didn't really say much into Galbatorix so I wanted to point out that because of that, we only know a few things about what happened to Murtagh from Eldest to Inheritance, which is what he tells Eragon. Because of this, I am pretty much working with nothing so it is a lot harder to write these chapters when most of what happens are things that I have to come up with. So because of that, I might put in a few things just to keep this story interesting that were not included in Eldest. It would be soo awesome if you guys had any ideas on what might happen to Kyana, Murtagh, Azeilia, etc throughout this book because I have been having a hard time keeping things interesting (as you have seen these last few chapters). So I am going to apologize on these horribly boring chapters on pure lack of not being able to think of fun things for them to do that still follows the storyline. But here we have something that I have been planning for a while so I hope you guys like it. **


	11. Not a Chapter! Please read author note!

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been on for about a month now! With the start of school and the whole pressure of grades and such I just haven't found any time to write anything. It's nothing any one did (unless you are my asshole teachers) I just am not very good at managing my time. I hope that I can start writing this again but I have no guaranties on how often I will be able to update with basketball starting soon, but I promise to do my best! I also wanted to answer a few questions… **

**Kaylinthehuman- I guess that I didn't really like the idea of Shruikan being just Galbatorix's slave, after reading so much about how powerful and majestic the dragons were, it just didn't seem right. Another answer to that is as Galbatorix's daughter, Kyana grew up around Shruikan and no matter how orderly she might act she was once just a little kid that Galbatorix kept hidden. I figured that after having a little girl to chase around he just wasn't as mentally messed up because she was always there.**

**Mandpandt- I plan on Murtagh coming back into the story. I hope after this chapter the reason he was gone for a bit makes more since. (I really just didn't know how to write him when Galbatorix was training him so I decided that he would be hidden especially when Azeilia and her father were in town.)**

**Skullkitty: I wanted to first say thank you for the editing, this is the first thing I have ever not written in the first person so I guess you can say it is kind of a attempt on how this would work with my personal writing style. Thank you for pointing out anything confusing, it really helps, like a lot. I would love to take you up on being my Beta, I really could use any form of help. Don't worry, I didn't take it as a bash at all! This is my first semi-good story, (at least to some of you) and I really don't know what I am doing!**

**I hope that I can actually update this week and get back into the mode of things.  
>But I love you guys and all the support I get from each of you, I never thought so many people would find something that I thought of in five minutes so interesting. I really don't get what you like, this story sucks but hey I'm not here to judge. <strong>

**Hope to be back soon, and for real this time. 3**


	12. Chapter 11 Returning Home

Kyana noticed that Oaklys knew his way around the sword; he was very good in fact. With every swipe and jab she made towards him he deflected it with ease. Kyana found herself becoming angry, she had never sparred against one better than her with a sword. Kyana clenched her teeth and tried to advance towards her opponent. She took a step forward and was able to push Oaklys back even slightly.

Kyana swung her sword to the left and tried to move the man away from where Azeilia hid behind a tree. Kyana was determined to keep the vile man as far from her apprentice as she could. She allowed her anger to fuel her as she swung her blade with a power she never had before, a renewed fury she had never experienced before. She jumped at the man and jabbed her sword towards his midsection. Oaklys dodged her blow with ease and sidestepped out of the way. He seemed almost amused by the situation as he allowed Kyana to continue her jabs.

Kyana let out a volley of swears as she unknowingly let her anger consume her and change her fighting ability. She swiped her sword at his head but the smile he had on his face when he blocked it she realized what was happening. The man was just toying with her, he knew that she was protective of the younger girl, he was using her feelings to his advantage. And it was those feelings of hers that was causing her to lose this fight.

Kyana clenched her teeth as she started to focus her energy on defeating this poor excuse of a human. With a renewed concentration, Kyana fainted to the left causing Oaklys to stumble before she spun around and her sword made contact with his ribcage. The man let out a loud grunt in pain, causing Kyana to grin in joy. The injury to his side was causing Oaklys to slow down, he was no longer able to keep up with all of Kyana's attacks.

Kyana had an almost sadistic grin as she landed a blow to Oaklys leg. The man stumbled onto the ground as blood started to pool out from multiple cuts all over his body. "This is what you get," Kyana snarled, "This is what you deserve for touching her, for even thinking about harming my friend…" Tossing her sword off to the side, Kyana clenched her fist as she landed a punch to Oaklys face. "Why would one be part of a rebellion?! What harm has the King ever done to you! The King is the greatest thing to happen to this land since the Dragon Wars!" Kyana continued to let out all her anger from those that wanted to kill her Father and all those she loved. Punch after punch, she never slowed down until she felt a hand on her arm.

She turned her eyes, filled with fire to meet a pair of steel gray, "Kyana, this has to stop. The man is gone, both he and his partner have paid for their crimes. It is time to return to the palace, the King has been looking for both you and this young girl." He turned his head towards where Thorn stood, his ruby scales glistening.

Kyana snapped out of her bloodlust, her anger subsiding only slightly and then withdrawing all the way when she saw Azeilia run towards her. The younger girl was quick to wrap her arms around Kyana's frame. Kyana returned the hug and turned her so that Zeil could face where Murtagh stood with Thorn's menacing body wrapped around his Rider. Realization came to Kyana that Azeilia had no knowledge of Thorn and had until that moment believed that Saphira and Shruiken were the only dragons left.

"It's okay, Zeil." Kyana said in a slightly hushed tone as she lead the younger girl over to Thorn and Murtagh. "They are friends of the Kingdom, have no fear." She ran her hand along Thorn's face just as she had when he was but a hatchling. A bit of relief flooded through her body as she saw Thorn lean towards her touch.

With a slight smile, she turned her focus back to Murtagh. "The King wishes to see us?" Kyana asked in attempt to change the mistrust in the air. Knowing that Azeilia didn't know of Murtagh and Thorn while assuming Murtagh had no knowledge of who Azeilia was, a lack of trust was clear. Murtagh took a deep breath before he nodded, always the silent and mysterious approach. "Alright, thank you Dragon Rider. We are in your debt." She turned back towards Zeil and pulled her apprentice back towards the woods, "Come, we must get the horses and ride back to the palace. I'm sure the King and your father are waiting for us." Even though she was still shaking from anger on the inside, Kyana knew she had to be calm and steady to assure Zeil that everything was okay.

As the two girls started to walk back towards the tree's and where they knew their horses remained tied up, Kyana paused and turned back towards Murtagh, _"Thank you, Dragon Rider. You stopped me from doing something that you knew I would regret."_ She whispered in his head, _"For once, I am thankful I walked in on the King that one day. You are a good friend."_

*~..~*

Upon arriving back to the castle, Kyana noticed the larger number of guards waiting outside the gate. For once, they came up to her with hostility, "State your name!" one of them even growled at her, his face in a snarl as he went to reach for his sword.

Kyana had enough of men aiming a sword at her and her apprentice for one day. She flipped her hood off her head and snarled at the man, "How dare you talk to me and my apprentice in such a way! I am Lady Kyana, warrior of the Dark King, and commander of the Arget Andlát! You will show respect to your superiors, boy!"

It was clear her words struck something within the man and his companions as their eyes widened and were quick to be consumed by fear. He moved out of the way and frantically waved his hand to his fellow guards signaling them to let the two girls through the gates. Only few gave them looks of caution but most lowered their gazes when Kyana walked by. At that moment it was extremely clear to Azeilia how much power within the army her mentor truly had.

The two made quick progress as they drove their horses into a run towards the Royal stables. Kyana let out a whistle when they arrived, signaling a stable hand to come out and take their horses. It was a few moments before two small children ran out and each grabbed onto a horse, "We will take care of them, milady's." They both said in hushed tones as they lead the dark stallion and white mare into the wooden building.

Kyana quickened her pace as she almost ran towards the castle doors. Unlike at the doors to the kingdom, these guards did not hesitate to let both girls inside. Azeilia found herself almost running just to keep up with her mentor as they made quick work of the hallways as they made their way towards the throne room, where Lord Flemming and the King were sure to be waiting for them.

Both men let out a sigh of relief as the doors to the throne room were thrown open and both girls hastily made their way in. It was clear how happy Lord Flemming was to see his daughter, but no one managed to notice the similar look in Galbatorix's eyes as he saw Kyana walk in. Azeilia ran into her father's arms while Kyana made her way slowly to stand by the King. Kyana felt a slight pressure against the walls set up in her mind but once she realized it was her father she quickly let down her shields._ "It is good to see you again, daughter. I take it they made it there on time?"_

_"__Yes, I thank you once again for sending them." _She replied.

_"__We shall talk later about getting yourselves captured." _

Kyana knew that it was her fault for not being more aware of her surroundings and it was her lack of focus that got her and Azeilia captured. No matter her relation with the King, a punishment was certainly in her future. Yet she almost thought it to be worth it, as it allowed her to see Murtagh again after weeks of hearing nothing. Kyana knew that her father had a knack for punishing those who disappoint him, and for once, she wasn't afraid. The whole day had only made her stronger.

**I just want to apologize, I know I haven't updated in about a year and that is all on me. I just haven't been writing anything and in the past year I have been crazy busy. I have just again found the inspiration to write and I hope that it doesn't go away again. I told myself when I started this story that I was going to write it until the very end of the story and I intend to stick with it. When the end will come, I don't know but someday I am going to finish this story. I wanted to thank anyone who has stuck with this story even with me not writing, you guys are part of the reason I decided to write this last chapter (and the fact that I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger). I don't know when I will be able to update again but I hope that it will be soon. Thank you all. **


End file.
